Morning, Sweet!
by KKnKH
Summary: Ia jadi berpikir, apa ia harus mengucapkan salam selamat pagi pada Sehun lagi dengan 'Morning sweet' ? Hahaha itu pasti akan terdengar manis. Dan akan sangat manis ditambah dengan Sehun yang sudah manis. Duh bisa Diabetes Jongin./ [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC!] BOTTOM!SEHUN RnR?


**MORNING, SWEET!**

**KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN**

**KAIHUN FIC!**

**TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**× KS ×**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, di luar sedang hujan deras.

Hawa dingin masuk melalui celah-celah kamar yang sekarang terdapat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan dalam balutan selimut tebal yang hangat.

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan, itu Jongin sudah terjaga sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yang Jongin lakukan dari tadi hanya memandangi wajah sang kekasih, Sehun. Dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

Masih dengan memeluk sang kekasih, Jongin mengelus helaian rambut lembut sang kekasih tercinta.

Dan menghirup wangi bayi yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih.

Betapa ia sangat menyukai wangi ini, sangat memabukan.

Setelahnya ia menatap jam yang bertengger di dinding sebelah kiri kamar tersebut.

Jam 07:30 AM.

Ia sudah bangun terlambat, dan di luar sedang hujan deras.

Jongin bersyukur karena hari ini dia tidak berkerja, mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk bersama orang terkasih.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kekaksih, dan beranjak bangun.

Namun, saat akan menyibakkan selimut, ia merasakan tangan nya ditahan, ia berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang.

Oh.

Terbangun kah?.

"Hey" seru Jongin. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang masih mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian menguceknya pelan lalu menguap.

"Good morning Sehunna" ucap Jongin lagi dengan senyum yang menawan.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam diam, beberapa saat. Lalu setelahnya, ia berkata "Hum morning Jongin" dan tersenyum tipis.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Jongin yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengaup kembali. Masih mengantuk ternyata.

"Ya, aku tidur dengan nyenyak, sangat—" ucap Sehun, memeluk Jongin dari samping. "—apalagi kamu memelukku saat tidur, rasanya hangat dan nyaman" ucapnya lagi, wajahnya terlihat berseri saat mengatakannya.

Ah Sehun jadi malu telah mengatakannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Dan dianggukin oleh sehun sebagai jawabanya. Jongin mengeratkan pelukan sehun padanya.

"Baguslah, jika itu membuatmu nyaman" Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun sayang.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Sehun yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pun menutup mata.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, tebal dan basah menempel dibibirnya. Hanya saling menempel saja, tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil nan lembut.

Gigitan dan kuluman lembut diatas bibir tipisnya benar-benar membuainya, membuatnya seakan melayang, membuatnya antar sadar dan tidak. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, mempersilahkan benda tak bertulang itu masuk dan menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

Tangan sehun yang awalnya berada dipinggang Jongin kini sudah mengalung dengan indah di leher Jongin. Sedangkan tangan Jongin melingkari pinggang Sehun agar semankin mendekat.

Sesekali kepala meraka dimiringkan kekanan dan kekiri, menyeimbangi cumbuan sang pasangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dikarenakan butuhnya pasokan oksigen bagi keduanya. Jongin mengatur napasnya sebelum berujar,

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, sangat"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di dapur. Dengan Jongin yang sedang duduk didepan jendela, mengamati keadaan diluar yang sedang hujan—tidak sederas tadi— dengan secangkir kopi hitam kesukaannya.

Sedangkan Sehun masih berurusan dengan peralatan dapurnya. Membuat _pancake_ , itu yang sekarang Sehun masak.

Dan sebentar lagi masakanya akan selesai, hanya sedikit sentuhan saja dan beres.

Jongin yang awalnya melihat keluar jendela kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk itu. Ia tersenyum tangan didagu sebagai penyangga melihat Sehun yang terlihat berkali-kali lebih manis dengan menggunakan apron berwarna pink yang Jongin belikan untuk Sehun.

Merasa ada yan menatapnya, Sehun yang tadinya menunduk sekarang mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang menurutnya terlihat konyol, ia mengerut heran.

"Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya masih bertengger di wajahnya, "Tidak, tidak ada" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa menatapku dengan senyum aneh begitu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh, itu—" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, Sehun semankin heran. "—aku hanya berpikir, kau begitu terlihat manis dengan menggunakan itu" tunjuk Jongin pada apron yang Sehun kenakan.

Sehun menatap apron yang ia kenakan, kemudian ia hanya memutar bola matanya dan melihat itu Jongin terkekeh. Ia jadi berpikir, apa ia harus mengucapkan salam selamat pagi pada Sehun lagi dengan _'Morning sweet' _?

Hahaha itu pasti akan terdengar manis. Dan akan sangat manis ditambah dengan Sehun yang sudah manis. Duh bisa Diabetes Jongin.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja" ujar Sehun. Sehun berjalan kearah Jongin dengan membawa satu piring pancake. Sehun mengambil kursi dan mendudukan dirinya didekat Jongin.

Jongin menatapnya bingung, _'kenapa hanya satu piring? Untukku mana?' _batinnya.

Seolah membaca pikiran Jongin, Sehun berkata "Cukup satu piring saja, biar tidak banyak mengotori piring. Kita makan bersama."

Mendengar itu, Jongin tersenyum konyol.

Ah, ternyata begitu!

"Aha! Kau ingin terlihat romantiskan, Sehun" ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, kemudian mencolek pinggang Sehun.

"Hmm Please Jongin... Jika kau tidak mau, biar ku habiskan sendiri" ucap Sehun dan mulai memakan pancake buatannya.

"Eh, tidak. Aku mau kok" Jongin berujar cepat dan mengambil sendok yang dibawa sehun satu lagi, dan menyuapkan pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hun, suapin dong" pinta Jongin pada Sehun yang menikmati makannya dalam diam. Sehun melirik Jongin bentar.

"Tidak!" ucapnya.

"Ayolah Hun," pujuk Jongin dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan akhirnya mengiyakan Jongin. Ia malas mendengar rengekan Jongin seperti itu.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan berseru senang dalam hati.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu aaa" Sehun menyendokan pancake tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Jongin.

Jongin dengan senang hati menerimanya dan melahapnya dengan lahap.

Dan pagi itu dihabiskan dengan aksi suap-suapan antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sesekali Jongin juga mencuri ciuman dari Sehun dan mendapat pukulan sayang di bahunya.

Pada awalnya Sehun tidak mau disuapin Jongin karena katanya_ 'Aku sudah besar. aku bisa makan sendiri, tidak seperti mu' _tapi karena dipaksa Jongin yang membuatnya jengah dan akhirnya ia mengalah, lagi.

Sesekali Sehun juga merona karena rayuan Jongin yang super gombal dan kelewat manis. Dan melihatnya Jongin hanya tertawa senang.

Dia suka sekali melihat Sehun-nya seperti itu, begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Mohon review nyaaaa ^-^/


End file.
